


После конференции

by Djei_Dark



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alcohol, Friendship, M/M, Modern Era, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:53:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22162108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Djei_Dark/pseuds/Djei_Dark
Summary: Егор возвращается из командировки,во время которой жаловался Тиму насчет секса.Празднование удачной конференции и "Зеленая фея"





	После конференции

К Тимуру направлялся высокий шатен в длинном пальто и со спортивной сумкой на плече. У него было угловатое лицо, впалые щеки и миндалевидные карие глаза.   
\- Скучал? – улыбнувшись, спросил он.   
\- Ага, как же, - фыркнул Тим.  
Они пожали друг другу руки.   
\- Как я понял, конференция прошла успешно? - Тим открыл багажник машины, и Егор загрузил сумку.   
\- Вполне, - Егор кивнул и сел на водительское место. – Познакомился с каким-то чуваком из Италии… Он занимается тем же, чем и я. Ну обменялись контактами, возможно, на лето поеду туда в лабораторию, сам знаешь, оборудование у нас не такое точное. Ох, как же я рад, что приехал! Не надо трястись в маршрутке, чтобы добраться на другой конец города...  
\- Ага, когда надо трястись в своей машине, - продолжил Тим.   
Оба мужчины рассмеялись. Егор завел машину и повел машину прочь от вокзала.   
\- У меня в холодильнике мышь повесилась, так что давай заедем в магазин, - Тимур кивнул в сторону крупного супермаркета.   
\- Заодно отпразднуем мой приезд и удачную конференцию, - Егор улыбнулся и подмигнул другу. – В отеле не было бара, и я даже не мог выпить свою стандартную рюмку коньяка перед сном!  
Тим прыснул, но ничего не ответил.   
Выбор еды и закусок не составил особого труда, но вот со спиртным возникли некоторые сложности. Егор хотел взять что-нибудь покрепче, а Тимур - шампанское и вино, чтобы эта попойка была хоть немного похожа на празднование, а не на простую пьянку. Компромиссом стали шампанское и абсент. Приехав домой, Егор пошел в душ, а тем временем Тимур накрывал на стол, и… началось празднество, точнее, попойка.   
Говорили за жизнь, пили, говорили о конференции, пили, закусывали, пили, пили и пили. В какой-то момент они оба оказались во власти «Зеленой феи». Оба что-то навязчиво рассказывали друг другу, в чем-то убеждали.   
\- Наверно, пора спать, - Тим кое-как встал и облокотился о стол.   
Егор только что-то промычал и тоже встал. Несколько минут они тупо смотрели друг на друга, а потом Тим пошатнулся и навалился на друга. Тот его поддержал, а потом развернул лицом к себе, поставил руки на стол и прижался к парню.   
\- Как же секса хочется, - прошептал Егор, глядя на губы брюнета.   
Тим полуприкрытыми глазами осоловело посмотрел на него, а потом закинул руки ему на шею. Друг был выше его. Алкоголь окончательно подействовал, и Егор, поколебавшись секунду, наклонился и поцеловал его, прижимаясь всем телом. Брюнет же прикусил его губы и сел на стол. Егор перешел на шею и, несильно царапнув зубками адамово яблоко, начал стягивать со своего любовника футболку. Тим не сопротивлялся, только вздрогнул, когда друг коснулся его сосков длинными холодными пальцами. Егор спустился ниже, целуя его торс. Одной рукой он расстегнул брюки, а другую хотел положить Тиму на шею, но тот перехватил ее и начал медленно жадно облизывать пальцы. Егор рыкнул и, резко стащив джинсы с друга, сорвал стон с его губ. Понемногу алкогольное опьянение уступало место опьянению от возбуждения и удовольствия. Егор уже понимал, что делал, но не мог остановиться, спускаясь ниже и уже беря в рот член брюнета. Тим же просто получал удовольствие. Шатен начал медленно двигаться, медленно набирая темп и вытворяя своими губами такое, что его любовник уже почти видел салюты. Он помогал себе руками, иногда останавливаясь, чтобы провести языком вокруг головки. Тим стонал, напрягался и расслаблялся, двигая бедрами в такт. Егор остановился, выпустил член изо рта, чем заставил Тимура недовольно застонать и заерзать на месте. Он встал, снял штаны и страстно поцеловав, сжал член брюнета и свой, уже стоящий колом, и начал двигать рукой. Тим тяжело дышал и, вцепившись в плечи Егора и сцепив ноги у него за спиной, ерзал по столу. Шатен зашипел, когда короткие ноготки под протяжный стон оставили царапины на его спине.  
Егор оторвался от любовника и под возмущенные стоны перевернул его на живот, заломил ему руки и ввел один палец. Тимур вскрикнул, но через секунду начал стонать, а еще через некоторое время уже сам насаживался и просил о том, чтобы друг уже скорее вошел в него. Егор же его не слушал, кусая плечо и шею, и только ввел второй палец. Тим заскулил, то ли от того, что зубы особенно болезненно вонзились в шею, то ли от боли в заду. Шатен же под стоны Тима продолжил не особо нежно подготавливать его.   
Егор еще немного его помучил, оставил несколько засосов на спине и шее, и решил удовлетворить его просьбу.   
Под полустон–полувскрик Тима Егор вошел в него, отчего последний тут же кончил. Но его любовник, видимо, решил, что этого было недостаточно. Мало того, что шатен начал сразу двигаться быстро, так еще и решил, что Тимур сопротивлялся, и заломил ему руки за спину. Но брюнет совсем не был против и даже получал удовольствие. Егор захотел поменять позу и, перевернув Тима на спину, положил его ноги на свои плечи.   
Минут через пять Егор все-таки кончил и измучено сел на пол. Тим, скрипя коленками по полу, подполз к нему и сел рядом. Оба отключились. 

  
***

  
\- Моя голова...  
\- Мой зад...  
\- Кто тут?   
Егор хрипло рассмеялся и приложил к голове холодную бутылку.   
\- Да ну тебя...  
Тим перевернулся на бок в кровати и пробурчал что-то нечленораздельное.   
\- А ты, похоже, не впервые с мужиком... И вообще, вижу, твой партнер не был с тобой особо нежным. Ты любишь грубый секс? - Егор кивнул на его уже почти зажившие раны на кистях и страшные засосы на груди.   
Его друг только что–то промычал в подушку, но его заглушил звонок телефона. Егор лениво потянулся за ним и взял.   
\- О, тебе звонит Алекс, - удивился он.   
\- Вспомнишь солнце - вот и оно в оконце, - Тим перевернулся на спину и взял трубку. – Привет. Да, приехал. О! Отлично! Ты даже не представляешь как! И, кстати, он был гораздо нежнее тебя. Пока! – Тим закинул телефон, куда-то к себе в ноги и снова перевернулся на бок. – Похоже, я задел его.   
Егор ничего не ответил и удивленно уставился на него. Его друг почувствовал на себе пристальный взгляд и перевернулся, вопросительно приподняв бровь.   
\- Что? Это он меня так учил русскому... - спокойно ответил Тим на его взгляд.   
\- Так… я его еще на выпускном трахнул, - Егор рассмеялся.   
\- О, святые Коши и Риман, с кем я учился?!   
Егор рассмеялся и что-то прошептал про тройничок. Тимур отмахнулся, сделав вид, что ничего не слышал – сама мысль вызывала волны сладкой дрожжи по всему телу и заставляла волосы на загривке вставать дыбом. Ну, а что, если?..


End file.
